tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Arivanna of Shimmerene
Arivanna is an Altmeri Warrior and Master Swordsmer. She is an exile of the Aldmeri Dominion and a former officer in it's military. Childhood Arivanna was born in the Alinori city of Shimmerene on 4E145. The only child of low ranking Thalmor officials, she quickly learned that much was expected of her. Trouble started early when it was realized that Arivanna was experiencing complications trying to cast magic. Combined with the effects of the Atronach sign she was found to be almost incapapble of casting magic in any effective way. Shunned by Dominion society and her own family as broken, Arivanna became a trouble making child in the streets of Shimmerene. Her only friend during these years was a strangely open minded Altermi girl named Ruwen, who came from a more well-to-do, higher ranking, Thalmor family. At the age of 10, Arivanna was discovered by a sailor and Master Swordsmer by the name of Runor of the Sea. Runor, feeling pity for Arivanna, because she suffered from the same deficiencies as himself, took Arivanna under his wing and over the next 12 years taught her the way of the blade. Along with extensive combat training, Runor instilled in Arivanna his sense of honor, law, and decency. These values would take root in Arivanna's heart and guide her through the toughest moments of her life. Commander After 12 years of extensive combat training from Runor, Arivanna, against Runor's wishes, enlisted in the Aldmeri Dominion's military. Despite the Dominion's harsh treatment of Arivanna as a child, she wished to prove herself to those higher ranking than her, that she was just as capable as them. Arivanna supported the Aldmeri Dominion. Years of growing up in the Dominion had engrained in her the idea of Altmeri cultural supremacy, and the belief that the Cyrodiilic Empire was a corrupt, aged, and decrept government, no longer capable of leadership. Only through the fires of war could the Empire be destroyed. In it's place the Aldmeri Dominion would reign supreme, and usher in a new age of true prosperity. Arivanna's mastery of the longsword and deep understanding of battle and tactics quickly gained the notice of higher ranking Dominion officers. Arivanna was subsequently recognized, promoted, and given her own command. Vinidicated, Arivanna served the Dominion through the great war faithfully, following Lord Naarfin's army through the Cyrodiilic cities of Leyawiin, Bravil, and eventually the Imperial City. When the Imperial City fell back into the hands of the Empire, Arivanna's entire unit of soldiers was wiped out and she narrowly avoided death herself, barely escaping into the sewers and eventually Lake Rumare. With the signing of the White-Gold Concordate, the war with the Empire was over, but the war with Hammerfell was lit anew. For five years Arivanna faught in the deserts of the western province until the Dominion finally gave up and withdrew in 4E180. Post-War and Imprisonment With the end of the Great War, Arivanna returned to Shimmerene and for two years enjoyed a slow and normal life free of the military. Eventually however, boredom caught up with Arivanna, and when she was invited to join the prestigous Justiciars, she jumped. For two years Arivanna operated in counter intelligence, operating against invasive Penitus Oculatus agents and terrorist threats. However, everything changed when she was given an execution order for a group of terrorists from a Valenwood city. Arriving at the scene it became apparent that the "terrorists" were infact refugees. Using her own judgement, Arivanna decided against attacking and returned to headquarters with her unit. Arivanna was immediatlely apprehended upon return, and her own unit was used as a witness against her. Arivanna was stripped of her rank, charged with treason and refusal to carry out orders, and was subsequently sentenced to imprisonment and "reeducation". For 15 years Arivanna suffered under the hands of the Justiciar's and their "reeducation". Torture was common, and during one torture session that came to a head, Arivanna's right eye was ripped from her head to make a point. Escape Eventually in 4E199, Arivanna managed to brutally overpower her captors and escape. Returning to Shimmerene she found her house strangely preserved the way she had left it. Knowing the Justiciars were closing in, she gathered what equipment she could, namely her sword, armor, shield, and what gold she could carry, and ran for the nearest boat out of Alinor. Arriving in Cyrodiil, Arivanna eventually manged to escape her pursuers and spent the next three years wandering Tamriel, nevery stopping in one place for too long for fear of being caught by roving Justiciars who were still keeping an eye out for her. Scholar's Guild Eventually Arivanna washed up on the shores of Scholar's Island, with a gang of angry Justiciar's in tow. Arivanna, fatigued and weak, was protected by the guild and her pursuers were eventually destroyed. Category:Members